mgpokemonrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Suto Wrynn
Suto Wrynn is a pokemon trainer orginal from Cerulean City. He dreams of becoming friends with many kinds of pokemon and seeing the world. Suto's main battle theme: Appearance Suto has brown hair and blue eyes, he wears a purple hat with a dark green jacket. He carrys around a bag which he keeps most of his items inside. Suto also sports a pair of running shoes which he uses to get around quickly. Personality Suto is a friendly and easy going guy, he loves all pokemon. He tends to jump into battles quickly but is a very talented combat strategist, knowing much about pokemon and able to think ahead of his oppoenents. He always keeps his cool around others and during battles he is also a big talker, he likes to discuss battle strategys with others and talk about pokemon philosophy. When he battles Suto likes to use a defense based strategy where he out thinks the opponent and waits for the proper time to attack. He cares much for his pokemon and doesnt care if they are weak or strong believing all pokemon have talent and he just need to help them bring it out. History Suto was born at Cerulean City in the Kanto region. He lived with his parents most of his life befriending the many pokemon that lived around the city. When he turned fourteen he moved to Hoenn's Petalburg City city to live with his grandfather to learn more about pokemon, before he left his parents gave him his very own pokemon a Eevee nicknaming it Alice. Suto and Alice grew very close while they lived in Petalburg City city. While living in Hoenn with his grandfather he would study every thing there is to know about pokemon and offen do training with his Eevee. During his time in Petalburg Suto caught his second pokemon Calm the Ralts and later gained another one Yellow the Shinx. Shortly after his fifthteen birthday Suto was recived a Pokedex from Prof. Oak in the mail, he was curious why it was sent to him in the mail, later finding out his grandfather asked for Suto to get one so he may start his journey as a pokemon trainer. As Suto got ready to set out on his adventure his grandfather also gave him a pokegear and pair of running shoes. Plot Suto and his pokemon set out on there pokemon journey, winning his first real pokemon match. He heads into the Petalburg woods, getting lost along the way. After finally making it through the woods and making it to Rustboro Suto relaxes for the day. On his second day in the city Suto battles many trainers winning four matches in a row, however a young man appears and defeats Suto with ease. Pokemon Team ' 133Eevee.png|Suto's Eevee 361Snorunt Dream.png|Suto's Snorunt 404Luxio.png|Suto's Luxio 017Pidgeotto AG anime.png|Suto's Pidgeotto Gardevoir.jpg|Suto's Gardevoir Alice/Eevee (Lvl.35/Female):' This Eevee was given to Suto by his parents when he moved to Hoenn nicknaming her Alice. She is free spirited and very strong never backing down from a fight and always trying to prove how good she is. Alice is very loyal to her trainer and is always by his side no matter what. Its rare to find her inside a pokeball as she rather stay outside with her trainer normaly hiding in his bag or sitting ontop of his head. She seems to refuse to evolve. *'Ability:' Adaptability *'Moves: '''Tackle, Tail Whip, Helping Hand, Sand-Attack, Growl, Quick Attack, Bite, Hidden Power, Attract '''Calm/Gardevoir (Lvl.33/female): '''Calm was the first pokemon Suto caught in the wild shortly after moving to Hoenn. Like her trainer she likes to think and plan ahead in battles using her intelligence to out smart oppoenents quickly. After finally hitting her third evolution Calm has grown very mature and powerful being a core of Suto's team. *'Ability: Trace *'''Moves: Confusion, Double Team, Teleport, Wish, Magical Leaf, Calm Mind, Safeguard Yellow/Luxio (Lvl.29/Male): 'This Shinx once belonged to another trainer who was passing by and abandoned it. The little Shinx followed Suto home and soon became a new member of his team. Having evolved into a Luxio he has grown much braver and has become a strong fighter, although he still keeps his playfulness of being a Shinx. *'Ability: 'Intimidate *'Moves: '''Tackle, Leer, Charge, Flash, Spark, Bite, Roar, Swagger, Thunderbolt '''Jet/Pidgeotto (Lvl. 32/Male): This Pidgeotto was found at the beach of Slateport City, the pokemon was hurt so Suto took it to the near by pokemon center to heal it up. The pokemon was greatful of Suto for helping it and joined his team. Jet is very fearless always looking for a fight and offen acts before thinking. *'Ability: '''Keen eye *'Moves: Gust, Quick-Attack, Whrilwind, Twister, Feather Dance, Aerial Ace, Fly, Agility 'Yuki/Snorunt (Lvl. 25/Female): '''This Snorunt was found in the Shoal Cave by Suto, the little pokemon followed him around while he explored the cave and was later caught by Suto and added to his team. She doesnt like to fight but is quite the battler. *'Ability: Ice Body *'Moves: '''Icy Wind, Protect, Double Team, Headbutt, '''Reaper/Duskull (Lvl. 32/Male): ?' *'Ability: '''Levitate *'Moves: Night Shade, Disable, Astonish, Confuse Ray, Shadow Sneak, Curse Inventory '''Normal Items: *Pokeball x 2 Key Items: *Pokedex *Pokegear *Running shoes *Notebook *Box Trainer Card >Coming soon> Trivia Because he is orginally from Kanto, that is where he is registered as a trainer. His Trainer ID number is 0010-0260-1993. His favorite pokemon is a Articuno and he hopes one day to capture one. His favorite color is purple. His battle theme is "For whom the bell tolls" by Metallica. He nicknamed his Eevee after one of his childhood friends. Suto's secondary battle theme is here Created by Suto. Quotes "Pokemon battles on motorcycles? That's just silly!" "They always say, the best offense is a good defense." "Winning battles isnt every thing, what matters is what you learned from it." Category:Character Category:Pokemon Trainer Category:Male